Avatars may be used in virtual worlds such as game environments. Recent developments in avatar technology may package, transfer and process avatar data as video content, which may incur high bandwidth costs. Additionally, solutions may transfer avatar data in a real-time transport protocol (RTP) channel that relies upon dedicated avatar support in the remote peer.